jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Mia Redford
|died =April 9, 1337 Yonkers, Furria |age =94 (at time of death) |cause of death =Automobile accident |aka = *Your Honor *Mahog-a-Scalp Used as a derogatory name by Birdena Bittlemeier. *Judgypoo (claimed) *Professor Superstish Used by Nut Nuttingham went commenting on Mia's belief in ghosts. |occupation = *Judge (1306-11) *Television personality (1309-11) *Founder/owner of JMN Studios (1309-?) *Member of the Yonkers County Judiciary *''Retired'' (1311-37; her death) |school = *Walter Tiffany Charter School (c. 1260s) *Unknown law school (c. 1290s) |religion =Presbyterian |residence = *Her parents' home, Furrington, Furria (1242-63) *Reynolds' family's home, Furrington, Furria (1263-68) *Reynolds Farm, Yonkers, Furria (1268-86) *Unknown suburb, Yonkers, Furria (1286-?) *334 Funky Poop Parkway, Yonkers, Furria (?-1310s)In the Mia Plus article Reynolds and Mia: Love Story for the Ages, it mentions that Reynolds and Mia moved to "the booming suburbs of Yonkers" in 1268. In Judge Mia, Mia is seen living in a suburban home with her daughter and her family. It is unclear whether the house shown in Judge Mia is the same house that Mia and Reynolds owned in 1268, or if the house from Judge Mia was bought by Matilda. *Geezer Groves Retirement Home, Yonkers, Furria (c. 1310s-1337; her death) |sex =Female |species =Monkey |race =White |height =10 feet, 8 inches |weight =179 pounds |spouse = *Reynolds Redford (m. 1263-99; his death) *Fransisco del Gumbo (m. 1310; div. 1311) |father =Maurice Sockscalp |mother =Mabel Sockscalp |daughter =Matilda Redford |grandfather =Elijah Sockscalp |grandson =Marley Bananomanoman |granddaughter =Maggie Stein |other relatives= (paternal great-grandfather) *Billy Sockscalp (paternal great-great-grandfather) *Harambe Sockscalp IV (paternal 3x-great grandfather) *Harambe Sockscalp III (paternal 4x-great grandfather) *Harambe Sockscalp II (paternal 5x-great grandfather) *Gomorrah Sockscalp (paternal 6x-great grandfather) *''See full geneology'' }} (father-in-law) *Lead Redford (mother-in-law) *Rodney Redford (brother-in-law) *Rowan Redford (brother-in-law) *Ryan Redford (brother-in-law) *Reuben Redford (brother-in-law) *Rita Redford (sister-in-law) *Ruth Redford (sister-in-law) *Murphy Bananomanoman (ex-son-in-law) *Eduardo von Monkingsquire (ex-grandson-in-law) *Stephen Stein (grandson-in-law) *Melissa Bananomanoman (granddaughter-in-law) }} |first appearance=''Judge Mia'': Season 1, episode 1 - "Velvet vs. Leamy" |final appearance=''Monkeytown'': Season 2, episode 1 - "The Funeral" }}Mama Mia Capapasosa Redford, Sockscalp, formerly von Kingsbury or del Gumbo,Only during her marriage to Fransisco del Gumbo, from 1310 to 1311. (July 12, 1242 April 9, 1337) was a female monkey and celebrity television judge, owning JMN Studios and starring on its flagship program, Judge Mia, a reality courtroom drama series. Widely known to the public as Judge Mia, she was usually considered harsh, selfish, and inconsiderate, frequently undermining others in favor for her own needs or pleasure. In the later years of her life, Redford's demeanor lightened significantly, and she became known as somewhat of an annoying, jovial trickster. Redford had few, if any, legitimate friendships. Instead, she had associates and acquaintances who served as co-stars on her reality TV series, hovering around her courthouse during filming. Redford also harbored an extremely strained relationship with her only child, Matilda; The two repeatedly clashed over small disagreements, with the most prominent argument being Redford's constant conflict between family and her career. Redford's first husband, Reynolds Redford, is debatably the only person whom Mia fully opened up to and loved. Following Reynolds' death in 1299, Mia had a flawed and tumultuous marriage with Fransisco del Gumbo in the early 1310s, which ended in divorce. Redford retired from her television series and judicial career in 1311. On April 9, 1337, she died in a automobile accident in Yonkers, Furria involving her daughter and grandson. Biography Early life and childhood Mama Mia Capapasosa Sockscalp was born to Maurice and Mabel Sockscalp on July 12, 1242 in Furrington, Furria. Her mother was a member of the wealthy Tiffany family, members of elite Furrington society. Her father's family were prominent adivsers to the King of Furria. The combination of these two honorable families let Mia grow up in an extremely privileged home. Mia did not have a close relationship with her parents, as they are often absent due to their important societal roles. In 1262, Mia attended Walter Tiffany Charter School, a private academy named after Mia's great-grandfather. There Mia met Reynolds Redford, a young monkey who had recently moved to Furrington from Sarsaparilla, Furria. Impoverished, Reynolds had been allowed into the school by a full-ride scholarship. Later in the year, the couple began dating. First marriage, move to Yonkers, and family Reynolds and Mia were engaged in April 1263, and they quickly married in order for Reynolds to avoid being drafted into the Furrian War (married men could not be conscripted). Mia's mother, Mabel, was supportive of the couple, but her father, Maurice, disapproved of Reynolds' low financial status. While married, Mia lived with her husband, her mother-in-law (Leah Redford), and her sister-in-law (Ruth Redford). The war ended in 1268, with Furria annexing Samua. Mia and Reynolds relocated to a farm in Yonkers, a city in the new formerly-Samuan territory. Mia hated living on a farm, and did not participate in any of the daily chores. In 1274, Mia's mother was killed in a mass shooting at a charity auction. This tragedy led Maurice to eventually give his blessing to Mia and Reynolds' marriage, paying respects to his late wife. On August 6, 1284, Mia and Reynolds had a daughter: Matilda Grade Redford. Judicial career and husband's death Mia's father died in 1285 from cancer, allowing Mia to inherit her parents' massive wealth. Now rich, Mia and her family moved off the farm and into the suburbs of Yonkers in 1286. During this time, Mia was a stay-at-home mom with her daughter, Matilda. However, Mia went to law school sometime in the 1290s and became a judge. Mia's husband, Reynolds, suddenly went missing in 1299. After a failed search party, Reynolds was considered dead. His mother, Leah, and last surviving sibling, Ruth, attended his funeral in that year. Mia's daughter, Matilda, married Murphy Bananomanoman in 1304. In 1305, Matilda had twins, Marley and Maggie. Sometime before November 1309, Mia ended up living in her daughter's house along with her son-in-law and grandchildren. In 1306, Mia got her first job as a judge, but it wasn't until 1309 that she used her inheritance from her parents to found JMN Studios, a small-claims court business and TV production studio. The first season of her reality TV series, Judge Mia, aired that year. Also around this time Mia became a member of Yonkers County Judiciary, a legislative political body that had legal jurisdication over the Yonkers Country of Furria and also gave Mia the ability to give official sentences and verdicts. Television series and second marriage :See also: Mia-Fransisco relationship Redford was first seen with her boyfriend, Monkey Joe von Kingsbury during the Christmas season of 1309. Monkey Joe appeared on the second season of Judge Mia, on which he was known as Fransisco del Gumbo. Monkey Joe later legally changed his named to Fransisco del Gumbo. Mia's reality series continued into 1310, and became one of the most iconic symbols of Furrian culture due to its immense popularity. On February 14, 1310, Mia's boyfriend Fransisco proposed to her at the Stuff-a-thon. Mia immediately accepted, but was later harassed by her daughter, Matilda. Matilda greatly disapproved of her mother's relationship with Fransisco due to the fact that he was ten years her junior. After getting engaged, Mia and Fransisco agreed to embark on a couples' trip, with they prematurely called a "honeymoon." While en route to the Bearibbean, the plane violently crashed somewhere in Fragile Forest National Park. Mia and Fransisco survived, relatively unharmed. While lost in the forest, the couple stumbled across the corpse of Reynolds Redford, Mia's first husband, in an abandoned camping site. Mia and Fransisco were eventually rescued, and Reynolds' body was lost in a flash food. Despite this, an autopsy was somehow performed by a team of doctors soon after. Ruth Redford, Reynolds' sister, was on this team of doctors, and she came to the conclusion that Reynolds died from starvation. References